


Mr.Johnson Will See You Now

by killaidanturner



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, and trash ensues, in which Anders convinces Mitchell to dress up as his temp secretary, secretary!Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders convinces Mitchell to be his temporary secretary. Mitchell didn't realize it involved dressing up as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Johnson Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my parents for not raising me right

Mitchell didn’t understand why he agreed to these things. Ok, he did. He understood that he caved and said yes because Anders was very convincing when he wanted to be. It was how Mitchell came to be standing outside of JPR with a small black bag in his hand. 

 

“I’m gonna regret this,” he let out a deep sigh and pushed the door open.

 

“You’re late.” Anders was seated in his chair behind his desk, an ever present smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair, “and you’re not dressed how you should be.” 

 

Mitchell lifted up the bag, “it’s right here, I’ll change right now. I wasn’t going to walk down the street wearing this.”

 

“Why not? Didn’t want anyone whistling at you? Bet you would have gotten a lot of numbers.” 

 

“Fuck off.” Mitchell ducked behind the corner, the only small space availble away from Anders’ view by Dawn’s desk so he could change.

 

He undoes the bag and pulls out thin black garments. He’s partially mad at himself that he went shopping for these things and partially mad he spent time shaving his legs today knowing that Anders would appreciate it. He knows the little shit has Mitchell wrapped around his finger. 

 

He slides off his jeans and kicks his shoes into the corner. He looks at all of the things he bought and realizes it will take a moment to piece them all together. The lace panties come first, thin and black. He runs his hand over the material, over his soft cock and tries not to moan at the feel of the texture. He puts a garter belt on top with black satin bows hanging by the clasps, next he slowly slides on black thigh highs with a lace trim and clasps the garter to them. He admires his own legs for a moment thinking that he doesn’t look half bad before putting on a black pencil skirt on top. The skirt has a slit going up the back and Mitchell hopes it will offer enough of a view for when he decides to bend over. He opts out of wearing a shirt and instead finished off the look with a black slim fitting blazer and a pair of high heels. 

 

He takes a moment to test out walking in them, doing small circles by Dawn’s desk. He can do this, he can definitely do this. 

 

He walks out into the open hesitantly at first. He notices Anders eyeing him up and down. “Perfect, just in time for our first client. Make them wait for me for a few moments out in the waiting area, say I’m on a conference call then do what we practiced.” Anders is grinning madly at him now and Mitchell is close to calling the whole thing off.

 

“We agreed no clients, no people coming in.” 

 

“We did but I thought that was boring. Don’t worry they’re the only ones and I’ll Bragi them before they leave. It will be fine. Mainly I want to see how other people react to that ass of yours in a skirt.”

 

“Prick.” Mitchell calls back to him as he walks to the door of JPR. He greets the clients and has them wait in the few chairs across from Dawn’s desk. He sets down for a few minutes and opens up Dawn’s computer to send Anders an email.

 

_ You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.  _

 

**SEND.**

 

_ You love me either way. _

 

Mitchell tapped at the keys trying to think of a response because fuck he did, of course he did, he was dressed in overly sexualized secretary clothing just to make Anders happy. He stood up from the desk ready to walk the clients over to Anders.

 

“Mr.Johnson will see you now.” He could practically hear Anders smiling from his desk. He tries not to roll his eyes as he walks them into the main area. 

 

After they leave Mitchell is tempted to pout but he decides not to let Anders have the upper hand in this, he’s already enjoying it too much as it. 

 

“Come here.” Anders pushes his chair back and motions for Mitchell to come near him. Mitchell takes more confident steps this time up to his desk. “You did such a good job, if you keep it up I may have to make this permanent.” He runs his hands along Mitchell’s legs, up his thighs and under his blazer to his waist. “Fuck, look at you.” Anders spins Mitchell around and squeezes onto his ass. 

 

“I just want to see one thing,” he tosses a paper onto the ground, “-pick that up for me.”

 

Mitchell decides if they’re gonna do this then he’s going to put on a good show. He bends over slowly, keeping his legs straight as he picks up the paper. Anders catches a glimpse of lace covering Mitchell’s skin and bites his bottom lip. When he comes back up he does a slow roll of his back and then places the paper back on Anders’ desk. 

 

“Bend over.” Anders commands and Mitchell obeys. He bends over the desk, his arms braced across the top.

 

Anders slowly lifts up the skirt till it rests around Mitchell’s waist. He runs his hands from Mitchell’s calves, up to the bare skin of his thighs. He stands up and forces Mitchell’s legs open wider with one of his own and uses a hand to push Mitchell down further on the desk and the other one to pull at his waist to arch his back. “Don’t move.” 

 

Mitchell nods in agreement as he waits. He doesn’t expect the hand coming down hard on his ass but he moans at the contact. He grips the sides of the desk harder so not to move as he gets spanked again. “Fuck,” he groans out as he feels his cock becoming hard. 

 

“Oh I’ll fuck you later, no need to worry about that right now.” Anders voice is low and Mitchell has to resist the urge to rut against the table as he gets spanked once more. Anders admires Mitchell’s reddening skin through the sheer lace. He bends down and gets on his knees, he grabs Mitchell by his legs and turns him around. 

 

Mitchell’s cock is already hard and pressed up against his stomach, the band of the panties keeping it in place. Anders leans forward and runs his tongue over the lace from the base of Mitchell’s cock to the tip before pulling the tip into his mouth and sucking with the cloth around it. Mitchell moans as he falls back onto the desk, his legs giving way from the sensation. 

 

Anders pulls away and looks up at Mitchell, his hair already in a disarray, blazer falling off of his shoulders. He stands up and takes the blazer off of Mitchell and tosses it to the ground. He leans in close to Mitchell, their lips hovering, “you’re going to suck my cock like the slut that you are and after if you’re good enough, I’ll fuck you on the couch.” Anders pinches one of Mitchell’s nipples causing him to growl as he sinks to his knees. 

 

Mitchell undoes Anders belt and the zip on his trousers. He pulls out Anders’ cock and licks his lips and does his best doe eyed pouty expression while looking up into Anders’ eyes. He takes Anders’ cock all the way, moaning as the tip hits the back of his throat. Anders moans as he starts rolling his hips. He grabs Mitchell by his hair, “be good and loosen your jaw for me.” Mitchell complies and widens his mouth. Anders starts will slow thrusts, enjoying looking at his cock moving against Mitchell’s swelling lips. “Oh, fuck,” Anders moans out as his cock hits the back of Mitchell’s throat and Mitchell swallows. 

 

Anders picks up the pace, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic as he fucks Mitchell’s face. He pulls Mitchell’s hair tightly then pulls out with a slick  _ pop _ . He pulls Mitchell up to him and presses their lips together in a harsh clash of teeth. He pushes them over to the couch and notices that Mitchell’s eyes have bled to black. 

 

“I’m in charge right now,” he kisses Mitchell, eyes fading back to brown, before pushing him on all fours on the couch, his knees on the cushions and his hands gripping the back of the couch. Anders toys with one of the bows on the garter, “look at you, so ready for me, so willing to do what I say.” He leans forward and grabs Mitchell by his hair again, pulling his back to Anders’ chest. Anders whispers into his ear as pulls on Mitchell’s hair tighter, “you will do what I say, wont you?” Anders free hand reaches down and under the band of the lace to grip onto Mitchell’s cock. He gives it a few light strokes as he kisses the side of Mitchell’s neck.

“Yes.” Mitchell’s voice hitches as he says it. 

 

“Good.” Anders lets go of him and puts him back in position. 

 

Anders pushes the lace aside, enough so that he has access. He gets on his knees, his hands spreading Mitchell open. He tentatively traces his tongue along Mitchell’s entrance. Mitchell moans loudly, his back arching, encouraging Anders to continue. His tongue traces slow lazy patterns until Mitchell’s legs are shaking. He picks up the pace, his tongue pushing into his entrance. He takes one of his hands and reaches around to Mitchell’s leaking cock. He pushes the panties aside in the front and grabs hold of it at the base the strokes up to the tip, massaging it with precum. He keeps his strokes in tandem with the thrusts of his tongue, working Mitchell open.

 

He pulls back and bites a light mark in the right side of Mitchell’s cheek. “I think you’re ready for me now.” He pulls a packet of lube out of his pocket, spreading it over his fingers and pushing two of them into Mitchell who moves forward on the couch, his back arching as he moans out. “Do you think you can take my fat cock?” 

 

“Yes, Mr.Johnson.” Mitchell moans out as he thrusts back onto Anders’ fingers. 

 

“Such a good secretary.” Anders finished undressing and sits on the couch. He pats his legs in a motion for Mitchell to come over to him. Mitchell crawls on all fours across the couch over to him. He straddles Anders’ legs as Anders adjusts the lace so he has room to enter Mitchell. Mitchell grips the back of the couch as he slowly slides down onto Anders’ cock. 

 

They both groan out as Anders grips Mitchell’s hips and helps him to seat himself. They begin a slow rocking tandem until Mitchell is more adjusted. His lips are parted and his eyes closed as he fucks himself down on Anders’ cock. Anders’ hands grip Mitchell’s thighs, his fingers tracing the trim on the thigh highs. He tells himself he can get used to this but he knows Mitchell wouldn’t agree on it on a more permanent basis. 

 

Anders looks up at Mitchell, completely wrecked and trembling on the edge of oblivion. It’s different than his bloodlust, but fuck if he isn’t just as beautiful like this. It’s enough to silence the creatures in both their minds. 

 

Mitchell’s hands dig into Anders’ sides, his nails scratching and leaving marks. Anders thrusts up into him hard at this, his cock dragging across Mitchell's prostate. Mitchell’s eyes open as he lets out a whimper. Anders grins up at him as he thrusts up again in the same spot, his hands gripping Mitchell’s waist tightly. He knows that no matter how hard he grips that the bruises will fade easily. He fucks up into Mitchell hard, hitting his prostate each time. Mitchell is letting out sinful noises that Anders hasn’t heard before, loud and lust filled. 

 

“Look at you on my cock, look at how well you take it. I’m the only one that gets to see you like this, wrecked and begging for it.” As Anders says the words he realizes that he likes the idea very much, that Mitchell is his and no one else's. 

 

Mitchell cums in stripes on Anders’ chest as his words, his eyes wide and his mouth in the shape of an ‘O’ as he whines out a moan.

 

Anders slows down his thrusts as he takes two fingers and wipes them in Mitchell’s cum. He lifts them up to Mitchell’s mouth who parts his lips willingly. He takes the fingers all the way to the back of his throat and sucks. He runs his tongue between the fingers, licking them clean. 

 

“Fuck,” Anders gets lost in the sight of it, of Mitchell’s sweat slicked skin and swollen lips. 

 

He flips them over so Mitchell is on his back, he presses himself close to Mitchell, cum smearing between them. He thrusts into Mitchell with abandon, wanting to find his own release. He buries his face in the crook of Mitchell’s neck, tasting the salt sweat skin. He places a kiss there before biting down gently. Mitchell arches up into him, a small moan escaping his lips, his voice ragged. It’s all Anders’ needs to find himself spilling into Mitchell’s tight heat. 

 

He stays rested on top of Mitchell as he rides out his orgasm. After as he’s coming down he pushes hair out of Mitchell’s face and kisses his temple. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Mitchell admits, his voice low and raw from his throat being so abused. 

 

Anders grins up at him with excitement, his cock already stirring at the idea. “You’re saying you’ll do it again?”

 

“I might consider it if it means you’re gonna get me off like that again.”

 

There’s a knock on the door.

 

“Who’s that?” Mitchell asked sedated and blissed out.

 

“A client.” Anders grins up at him.

 

“You fucking prick.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can bookmark this and add it to your wank bank, I don't mind


End file.
